Writing instruments of this general type are not new per se. These writing instruments typically comprise an elongated hollow tubular housing, a refill having a writing tip mounted in the housing and actuating means for positioning the refill selectively between a retracted, storage position interiorly of the housing and a writing position wherein the writing tip projects beyond the tip of the housing. West German Registered Utility Model Nos. 84-18, 819 and 86-04,475 are examples of prior art writing instruments which fit this general description. W. German Offlenlegungsschrift No. 1,461,291 shows a writing instrument with a mechanism for positioning a refill from a retracted, storage position to a writing position. These prior devices have certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, in these prior writing instruments, the holder or mechanism for the stamp takes up an inordinate amount of space and consequently very little room is left for the refill itself. Accordingly, only relatively small refills such as those shown in DIN 16,554 can be used in these writing instruments. Such small refills are used up and have to be replaced long before the ink for the stamp has run dry. Swiss Patent No. 656,354 and W. German Registered Utility Model No. 87-00,113 show other acceptable stamp designs which may be used with the present invention.